1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bidirectional cable television system, cable television distributing device and processing terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cable television (CATV: community antenna television, cable television) system is constitutes of subscriber-side television (TV) receivers, a cable television (CATV) distributing device on the CATV center side, and a wide-bandwidth transmission path connecting the subscriber side and the CATV center side. A CATV distributing device provides to the subscriber-side TV receiver multi-channel video information sources from groundwave, satellite broadcasts and communication satellite broadcasts, etc. The wide bandwidth transmission path is a coaxial cable or optical fiber etc.
However, a conventional CATV system could not perform complicated bidirectional information exchange in response to added information of many types from the subscriber side, such as when changing video information. Furthermore, a conventional CATV system was incapable of complicated bidirectional information exchange in response to added information from a plurality of subscribers, as such generating video information whereby such items of added information are mutually linked.